


Skin Deep

by sarcasmismyweapon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: Derek wakes up in the middle of the night only to find that the body that should be asleep next to him is now vacant of their bed. Begrudgingly the werewolf goes in search of said body only to find quite an interesting sight, forced once more to save Stiles from himself.





	Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! So I've had this around for a little while, the reason I never got around to posting it was because I had at one time been considering doing a Patreon. Of course by the fact that you're reading this you now know that it did not happen XD. So I decided to finally post it here instead of letting it collect dust in my folders on my desktop. Please feel free to leave comments, I do so love to read comments.

 

Derek scowled in his sleep, something was wrong. He peeled open a single eyelid to glance around the half of the room he could see. His left arm reached out across the bed seeking the other form he knew to be there only for his scowl to deepen when he found nothing, but cooling bed sheets. 

Groaning he twisted around to lay on his other side and sure enough the body he had been pressed up against a while ago was missing. Sighing he closed his open eye and focused on the sounds around him, his hearing easily detected the only other heartbeat in the loft.

He scowled, his brow furrowing when he noticed that it was elevated. Not the relaxed pace one would have when getting up for a midnight drink of water. It was elevated in the way one would have when they were scared or something was threatening them. 

Derek was out of the bed in an instant, both eyes flashing blue as he sought out the missing figure. He made sure to remain absolutely silent on his approach, despite not hearing anything else in the loft he wasn’t one to take chances. If something had gotten in and was threatening them Derek wanted to make sure he got the drop on it. 

As he rounded the wall leading to where the heartbeat was thudding away his scowl melted from his face, the figure securely in the other room was half twisted about itself as it tried in vain to reach the bandage on its back.

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

“HOLY SHIT!” Stiles scrambled arms waving as Derek startled him from his half hazard task. Lucky for him the werewolf in question had fast reflexes and easily braced the human before he could fall off the countertop he had precariously been perched on. Derek scowled at the man who was giving him a sheepish look now that he had been caught.

“So...Morning.”

“It’s 3 o’clock Stiles.”

“Still morning” The man quipped with a smirk. 

Snorting Derek helped to right the man on his perch on the countertop in the bathroom. His eyes traveling down to the edges of tape securing the bandage that the human had been trying to address.

“So yeah...I think I bled through.”

Derek’s eyes flitted up to Stiles own. 

“I was trying to change it.” He muttered.

“Without help.” Derek scowled back.

Stiles sighed at the moody werewolf. “You were sleeping.”

Derek snorted back at the human and gently prodded him to move about to give him better access to his back. “And now I’m awake. This could have been avoided if you’d just woken me up when you got up.” He muttered as he gently began peeling back the tape securing the bandage.

“What and miss this lovely heart to heart, never.”

“Stiles” Derek growled out.

“Mhmm yes sourwolf?”

Shaking his head at the boys continued use of the stupid nickname, the werewolf grimaced as he pulled the side of the bandage up at long last. The tape having been peeled away from the humans skin. Stiles had been right though, there was a fair amount of blood soaking up the gauze that had been taped over the injury. 

“Is it gross? It feels gross.”

Derek’s lips twitched, threatening to form a smile at the boys remark. “It’s not pretty if that’s what your asking.”

“Wonderful and here I was hoping to go in a bikini this year.”

Derek snorted at the boys sense of humor, leaning forward just the bare amount while being mindful of the boys back Derek whispered. “I’d prefer you topless.”

Stiles chuckled. “And bottomless no doubt.”

Derek nipped at the boys ear with his blunt human teeth, getting a hiss from the human as Stiles registered the little love bite.

“You going to help me clean up or are we going to get dirty?”

Derek shook his head before laying a kiss on the boys shoulder blade. “You heard the doctor.”

Stiles snorted. “Blah blah blah don’t do stupid things. Blah blah blah risk of infection. Blah blah blah no fun activities.”

Derek’s lips finally formed that smile as he listened to the boy ramble about his opinion of the doctors orders. He’d finished removing the bandage and was now able to get a good glimpse of the wound itself.    
“Stitches are holding.”

“Woopee.” Stiles replied sarcastically.

“Better than them tearing out.” Derek reminded the human.

Stiles huffed. “Fine fine, I’m over the moon about the fact that my back isn’t split in two pieces. Can we get on with the cleaning this thing?”

Snorting Derek walked over to the nearby cabinet and sorted through their supplies. Gauze, washcloth, antiseptic, tape, and painkiller.

“There’s no point for that you know.”

Derek smirked and placed the painkiller back on the shelf. It was true, they’d only filled it because it was what was expected and when Stiles went in for the check up in a few days they’d know if he hadn’t filled the prescription. When he turned around Derek saw the smirk on the humans face at their little secret, the doctor would never know that Derek was all the painkiller Stiles would ever need. Both literally and figuratively. 

“It would serve you right if I made you take those instead.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “That would really only punish you, you know. You saw me after surgery, you want me doped up like that again?”

Derek shook his head, Stiles had a point about that. Stiles smile said he knew he’d won too. Scowling at the human, Derek placed the supplies in Stiles lap before walking around his back.

“None of this would be needed if-”

“Blah blah blah don’t do stupid things. Blah blah blah.”

“Stiles.” Derek growled out sharply.

Stiles smirked to himself before twisting his head about to look over his shoulder at the scowling werewolf. “Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

Stiles rolled his eyes before facing forward once more. “Your no fun.”

“You lost those privileges until this is healed.” Derek quipped.

“Meanie.”

He heard Derek snort from behind him right before a warm sensation crawled up his back. Stiles sighed as the small amount of pain that had been radiating from the wound was taken from him.

“God your better than morphine.”

Derek snorted once more as he began the task of gently wiping away the blood from Stiles skin. He was careful of the wound sight itself, not wanting to put undue pressure on the stitches. Stiles was malleable beneath his hand, his ability to siphon the boys pain doing wonders for Stiles cooperating with his present task. Derek smirked to himself when he had to remind Stiles to sit up straight for him, the boy having begun to drift off to sleep in his comatose like state.

“Sit up straight.”

Stiles jerked a bit at the sudden noise before he mumbled something unintelligible under his breath. Derek didn’t even bother to ask him to repeat it. Instead he finished wiping away the blood and scowled as more began to seep slowly from between the stitches.

“How do you feel?”

“Mmmm wonderful.”

Derek rolled his eyes and stopped taking the pain for a moment to give Stiles a clearer head. The boy sighed as some of the ache began to return.

“Mmm Wha?”

“How do you feel? I don’t want you passing out on me if you’ve lost too much blood.”

Stiles snorted and craned his head about once more to remind Derek.

“They gave me blood dude, I’m cool.”

Derek held the man’s gaze a moment. “Don’t call me dude.”

Stiles smirked at him. “Make me stop why don’t you.”

Derek sighed and with a gentle thrust forced Stiles head back around, the human let out a breathy laugh as Derek continued his appraisal of the wound.

“How much have I lost?”

“Too much for me to feel comfortable, not enough to shut you up.”

“Mean.”

Derek smirked as he dabbed one last time at the stitches before asking. “Gauze.”

Stiles raised a hand and offered the material to the werewolf who dutifully began to place the covering over the wound, bracing it with a gentle hand he called out. “Tape.”

Stiles nodded his head and picked the item up from his lap only to reach behind him and give the offered item to Derek. Stiles sighed as he heard Derek tearing strips of tape off before he felt the sticky substance securing the gauze once more to his body.

“Think I’ll continue to bleed like that?”

“Hope not, the stitches are obviously doing their job.”

“But.” Stiles asked.

“But I don’t like you bleeding.”

Stiles smirked at the remark, he knew that Derek hated seeing him hurt. Hated smelling his blood on the air, he’d once told him that he could tell the difference between him and another person. Stiles wasn’t so sure about that, but he also wasn’t so cruel as to test it out. Stiles came back to the present when he felt the werewolf’s warm hand land on his shoulder.

“How’s the pain?”

“Dull ache, not really anything worth mentioning.” Stiles effortlessly informed the wolf.

Derek nodded his head as he accepted the remaining materials and placed them back in the cabinet where they belonged. Twisting about the werewolf frowned when he saw that Stiles had hopped off the counter and was throwing away the discarded bandages.

“You should be careful, you don’t wan-”

Without looking up from his task, Stiles called out.  “Blah blah blah.”

Derek sighed, but gave up trying to lecture the human as it was obvious that Stiles wasn’t in the mood to listen. Once he was done Stiles walked over to the werewolf and smirked up at him.

“Chill sourwolf, I’ll be fine. Like I said it doesn’t even hurt all that much, it's mostly just an annoyance.”

Derek watched him carefully and listened to the man's heartbeat. It remained steady and it was with that knowledge that Derek allowed himself to relax.

“Let's go back to bed.” He suggested.

Stiles stuck out his lip in a pout. “But I cant have fun sexy times.”

Derek snorted. “To sleep Stiles.”

Stiles smirked at Derek before twisting about and making his way back to their bedroom. “Fine, but once this is healed I demand hot kinky sex.”

Derek rolled his eyes as he followed after the human. Derek shook his head as he watched Stiles climb back into their bed, he was forced to lay on his stomach while his back healed. Something that neither of them liked. Stiles because he moved around a lot in his sleep and Derek because he liked to wrap his arms around Stiles. With his back the way it was, that wasn’t possible. Not without causing Stiles discomfort that is. 

“Come on sourwolf, I’m cold. I want my heater back.”

Snorting Derek walked across the room and slid into bed, being careful of how Stiles was sprawled out, he draped his arm across the man's hip. Stiles sighed as he snuggled closer to the werewolf.

“Have I told you how much I hate Harpy’s?”

Derek smirked into the darkness of the room, leaning over he kissed the man’s brow. “Have I told you how much I agree?”

Stiles chuckled. “You healed up in a hour you bastard.”

Derek snorted. “It still hurt.”

Stiles huffed. “your not sworn off of sexy times.”

Derek rolled his eyes despite Stiles being unable to see it. “I kinda am considering your the only one I’m sleeping with.”

Stiles was silent a moment before he said. “Oh...Right.”

Derek sighed. “It's fine Stiles, You’ll be healed up in no time.”

“Still, it's not very fair to you and have you forgotten that I’m human? I’m going to heal like a 90 year old spinster compared to you.”

Derek shook his head as he laid it against Stiles own. “I’m fine, I’d much rather have you whole than be having sex before you’re healed.”

“Such a romantic, are you sure you’re not on some celibacy kick? I heard that’s good for-.”

Derek closed his eyes and muttered. “Go to sleep Stiles.”

Stiles shifted a little closer to him and sighed against him. 

“You’re just mad that you can't shut me up with sex.”

Derek’s lips twitched. “So are you.” He replied with a fair amount of mirth in his voice. 

“Damn straight I am.”

Derek chuckled as he gently stroked his hand across Stiles hip, slowly beginning to siphon some of the ache away from the boys body. He felt Stiles sink more into the bed as his body relaxed as the pain ebbed away.

“Cheater.” Stiles mumbled around a yawn. 

Derek smirked to himself and continued to take the ache away from the wound until he could hear Stiles heartbeat falling into the rhythm that he knew meant the man was asleep. Looking up at the ceiling Derek couldn’t help, but wonder how he had come to this moment. His lips tilted into a smile as he turned his head towards Stiles and breathed in the boys scent. He sighed as he drifted off to sleep, content to hold the boy against him all night long. 


End file.
